If only
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: Yet another Yaoi fic from me, the great and powerful Worldwalker. The follow up to the last two. Enjoy.


A/N- Hey-hey! This is the final follow up to my last two yaoi fics. Yes, I wrote _two_ yaoi fics. The first one was Matt's Thoughts, the second was Izzy's Letter. Go read them. And further more, this is another yaoi fic. You don't wanna read it, fine. It is not Taito, it is Yamashiro. And just so no homophobes flame me about not warning them, this is yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi

YAOI!!!!

*Looks at what he has written*

Ehyou think I over did it?! -_-;;

I don't own digimon. I don't own the song Matt sings. There. Now read the fic, 'kay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was over. Apoclymon had been defeated. Both worlds were safe.

But they would never see their friends again.

And that was almost more than they could bear.

Their digimon friends had literally been _created_ with them in mind.

How could they not be sad?

Their friends were part of their very souls.

They weren't _totally_ alone, though.

Sometime during the period when they had all separated, Mimi and Joe had come to an understanding.

Shortly before the battle with Piedmon, Tai had finally seen just what Sora had been offering him all along.

During their time in the digiworld, Tk and Kari had become as close as brother and sister.

That, in addition to what had formed between the group over the long months, kept them going.

For two of them, however, the natural feeling of family being a digidestined fostered wasn't enough.

If they only dared admit it, they would know.

All either of them wanted was the other.

This is their story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was six months later. Matt was sitting in the garage, strumming on an old acoustic guitar. He sang happily, taking joy in the music for it's own sake..

"'Cause if you're gonna be the one to take that tightrope walk,

And if you're gonna be the one who makes the gossips talk,

If it's your job to be the one who always takes the chance,

And if you have to cross thin ice--then cross it in a dance!"

He finished the song with an energetic little trill that spoke of good times and laughter.

The sound of applause broke him out of his reverie.

He looked up, startled, as Izzy--or Koushiro, as he liked to be called now--stood in the garage door and clapped.

"That was _very_ good, Matt. Interested in pursuing a musical career?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of forming a band."

"Really? You'd be good at that."

"It gives me something to think about."

Koushiro walked over to where Matt was sitting and pulled up a second stool.

"I know the feeling. I've been writing computer programs."

"Oh? What kind?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Koushiro pulled his laptop from the harness on his back. He opened it up and started typing.

Matt stared at him while he was doing that.

_He's so...cute when he has that expression on his face._

"Ah-ha! Got it!"

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and stopped staring at Koushiro.

"What have you got?"

"This is the program I made. Here, look."

Matt looked at the computer screen. The words 'Digimon Adventure' were prominently displayed on it.

"What _is_ this, Koushiro?"

"I combined the Digimon Analyzer program Gennai gave me with a animation program. I got this. Look."

Koushiro typed a few letters and the 'Digimon Adventure' screen faded out to be replaced by...

Matt's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's--_us_! That's the first day we came to the digital world!"

"Yep. Wanna know how I did it?"

"_Hell_ yes."

"It's actually quite simple. I'm not sure what Gennai did to my computer, but whatever it was, it was _something_. This thing's the most powerful piece of technology on the _planet_. I could hijack military satellites with it." Koushiro looked thoughtful. "I should try that someday..."

"Never mind that! How did you do this?"

"Oh, that's simple. At one time or another, I've downloaded the files in our digivices. They also function as cameras and microphones. That means I got everything that happened to us in the digital world from our digivices."

"_Everything_?"

"Everything."

"So then you turned those files into...this."

"Yep. A computer generated TV show, basically."

"Wow."

"Can I ask you for a favor, Matt?"

"What?"

"I never downloaded the files on your digivice. Can I do that now?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks."

Koushiro stuck Matt's digivice in the small port on his laptop. The computer hummed for a moment before a cheery beep announced that it was done.

"Thanks, Matt. I should go home and work on this."

"All right. See ya."

With that, Koushiro left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Very nice, Koushiro. You just had to chicken out, didn't you? He was _right there_! God, why can't I just_ tell_ him?_

_Oh well. I _did_ have to get those files. I think I should look at them._

Koushiro sat down on his bed and opened up his laptop.

"It's tearing me up not to see him, Gabumon! What am I supposed to do?"

Koushiro listened to Matt's six-month old conversation with Gabumon raptly.

"Tell him, Matt."

_Tell who what? C'mon, spill the beans..._

"It just doesn't _work_ that way, Gabumon!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer, Matt. You know you're in love. You don't have to admit it to anyone but yourself, though."

"And you, right?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No."

"All right. I'll say it. I'll say it."

"Go ahead."

"I, Yamato Ishida, am in love with Koushiro Izumi. Happy, Gabumon?"

"...Yes."

Gabumon's six month-old statement was echoed by Koushiro Izumi.

**_"YESSSSSS!!!!"_**

The pure power of that primal exultation probably startled pigeons in New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, Matt was still in his garage, still playing the guitar. He had just finished an old, old love song.

"Nice song, Matt."

Matt looked up to see Koushiro there, just as he had been before. He smiled and replied, "Actually, it's pure drivel. Lets me show off my fingering, though."

"And it's very elegant fingering, my friend."

"Why are you back here, Koushiro?"

"While I was working on your file, I found a conversation between you and Gabumon. Wanna hear it?"

Matt stiffened and stared at Koushiro.

Koushiro stared back at him and held up a tape recorder. He pressed the PLAY button and Matt's voice floated out.

"I, Yamato Ishida, am in love with Koushiro Izumi."

Matt looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uhh...ahh...that is...umm..."

Before he could babble anymore, another voice floated out of the recorder.

"I, Koushiro Izumi, am in love with Yamato Ishida."

Matt's sky-blue eyes slowly lit up with an incredulous hope.

"R-really?"

Koushiro nodded.

He had always thought that the light that had banished Apoclymon could never be outshone.

But it was met and surpassed by the light of pure love and joy in Matt's eyes.

Authors note: There. How was it? Yamashiro, anyone? Man, I _like_ Yamashiro. It's so cute. ^_^ Also, I just realized that I didn't dedicate this to anyone, so I'd like to get that over with now. This is dedicated to CloudDramon, who created his author account at around five o'clock this thursday, november ninth. Why? He's my little brother. Yes, that's right. I, Worldwalker, have a younger brother. I think the little prick calls himself CloudDramon _just_ to annoy me. He _knows_ that I created a digimon called that. The little rat _stole _my character! Well, that's enough of my rambling. I've gotta go strangle my brother.


End file.
